monaleinfandomcom-20200216-history
Avandra
Avandra Avandra the Wanderer Most of the gods reside in their own realms dotted throughout the multiverse. Avandra, however, has no divine realm or palace. She calls the world her home, and she wanders with no apparent final destination in mind.Given her travels, adventurers might meet Avandra at any time while adventuring. She can take any guise, and those who encounter her likely do not realize they are in the presence of the deity. Belief's and Teachings: The Ever-Forking Path The teachings of Avandra are very simple. Her followers learn from the past, strive for the future, but they believe that their place in the world in the present is most important of all. They see themselves walking down a road that started in the past and can lead to an infinite number of possibilities, though they do not know what lies on the path they are eager to know, thus a follower of Avandra is always seeking the horizon and the next adventure, daring the world to keep up. The core precepts of The Ever-Forking Path are as follows: One Foot in Front of the Other The Faithful are constantly on the move, they consider travel a gift and trade a joy. Left, Right, or Straight Ahead Believers promote freedom in all forms, whether that be liberating the bound or promoting self-determination and self-awareness in those who have fallen into stagnant, close-minded lives. They oppose slavery and oppression in all forms. The Wind Always Blows Avandra promotes change regardless of its form. Her faithful never shy away from change, harnessing it as an opportunity to change lives for the better. Eyes on the Horizon The Faithful always look towards the future and bask in the opportunities that it holds. The Greatest Blessing Paramount among the favors bestowed by Avandra is luck. Avandra’s faithful don’t consider luck to be a random occurrence or something the gods mete out on a whim. Rather, they believe luck to be a reward for a life filled with forthrightness and daring, and they teach others to respect luck in the same manner. Commandments * Fortune favors the bold. Take your fate into your own hands and Avandra will smile upon you. * Strike back against those who would rob you of your freedom and urge others to fight for their own liberty. * Change is inevitable, but it is up to the faithful to ensure that that change is for the better. Omens * A feather held aloft by the wind in the presence of the viewer indicates a change is coming. A white feather predicts the end of a war or foretells of a period of prosperity. A dark feather indicates coming trouble. * A person bearing three parallel scars (similar to the lines in Avandra’s holy symbol) is viewed as a likely unwitting agent of Avandra. Followers should speak to such a person and heed what he or she has to say. * A follower who wakes to the sight of a young, three-leafed plant knows that the day will be a good one and that he or she should pursue the current path with greater vigor. Waking to the sight of buzzing insects or a snake is an ill omen; followers should be careful that day. * Abrupt changes in weather also provide signs. The sudden end of a storm, followed by a rainbow, hearkens to great deeds being performed in the area. A clear, calm day suddenly beset by high wind indicates that one should be wary of betrayal or loss. * One specific type of omen is more important than all these others. Witnessing a green and brown butterfly emerging from a cocoon signals that Avandra is nearby. Followers Avandra embraces all. As the goddess of luck, trade, travel, change and freedom Avandra is worshiped by nearly every intelligent race in some way or form, and she does not turn her back on any of her followers. Halflings are the official race of the goddess, due to her "adoption" of them during the Dawn War and even those halflings which do not worship her are in some way blessed by what they call "Our Mother". Following halflings she is then most commonly worshiped by humans, elves, eladrin, dwarves, dragonborn and tieflings, especially merchants, travelers, adventures and gamblers of said races. Though she had a hand in the creation of the deva and the changelings, those races are no more predisposed to worshiping her over any other god.